


Are You Sure You Want to Send This?

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: BRINCE - Freeform, Brian Just gets Even, Future Sexting, Humor, I know it says 0 words, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sexting, Text Messages, Typos, Vince puts his foot in his mouth, You Know You WANT To, but there really is a story, just click on it, mentions of slight daddy kink, more tags to come, photo story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: The Toretto team's text messages.





	1. What the Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this because I needed a laugh, hope it will give you one too. I will probably post a chapter weekly, until I run out of ideas for it. So this might be a pretty long story. Hope you enjoy. I do not own the Fast and Furious Franchise, Characters, plot, or lines from the movie. I do not have beta, any mistakes are my own and I am sorry about them. Vince/Brian don't like don't read.

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

  


	2. A Day at the Beach




	3. Defending Your Honor

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Step Away From the Vehicle

 

* * *

 

 

 


	5. Toddler Terms

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. This a Bad Time?




	7. G not C

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	8. Try a Little Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been going through a bad time. Hopefully I can get back in the groove.

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	9. Pick Me Up

  


* * *

 

  


* * *

  
  


* * *

  
  


  


* * *

  


  


* * *

  


 


	10. Daddy Discombobulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm sorry! Its been too long, and you all hate me. All I can say is that I will try harder to be more frequent with post. Hopefully there is still a few people who want to read this text story. Warning for this chapter, it has mentions of slight daddy kink. Just the name and few details about slash while using the word daddy. Don't like please skip this one! Sorry if it’s not your thing. Thanks for not hunting me down, tying me to flag pole and beating me for not updating sooner!

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let everyone know I will be continuing this story, however my dumb phone updated and doesn’t allow me to do certain things I need to in order to get my photos without having to use an app. It’s not a huge deal (okay it’s kind of a huge deal to me, but I shall move on), but now I must use an app. It will change the way the text messages look from here on out. This was the last chapter done in this layout, I’m sorry if this bothers you, but I can’t do anything about it.


End file.
